


Mora comigo, vai

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, meio crack, sooyeol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Minha casa é muito mais o seu lar que a sua. [C H A N S O O]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Mora comigo, vai

— Quer morar comigo?

A pergunta vinda de Chanyeol já era bastante comum e a resposta que recebia era sempre a mesma:

— _Depois que a gente casar_ — Kyungsoo devolvia, aprazível, embora com um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios depois de presentear o namorado com um beijo suave na boca, só para amenizar a reação diante da resposta negativa.

O maior fazia bico, cruzava os braços e insistia que não fazia diferença nenhuma, já que o Do passava mais tempo na sua casa do que na própria. Então, por que não?

Desde que começaram a namorar o relacionamento fora assim, um quase casamento disfarçado de namoro, só Kyungsoo que parecia não querer enxergar.

A vontade de dormir abraçadinho numa noite fria sempre o fazia ficar. Isso quando a desculpa não era outra; _“vou cozinhar pra você”, “já tá tarde, não vou voltar pra casa agora”, “vamos assistir algo juntos até de madrugada”_ , e todos os outros motivos imagináveis para dormir na mesma cama quando se está namorando a pessoa que ama.

Chanyeol adorava a companhia, queria tê-lo o tempo todo, queria que a escova de dente ao lado da sua fosse a de Kyungsoo mesmo, e não uma comprada especificamente para aquilo. Queria o guarda-roupas dividido, queria a certeza de que acordaria todos os dias ao lado do menor, sem o risco de ouvi-lo dizer “vou dormir lá em casa hoje” quando se desentendessem.

— Vamos passar a semana lá em casa dessa vez — ele disse.

— Isso tudo é para não vir morar comigo? — Chanyeol riu, quase incrédulo.

— Sim — foi abraçado pelo namorado e recebeu um beijo no queixo. — Morar junto só depois do casamento, já disse.

E, meio a contragosto, concordou com a ideia de passarem um tempo no apartamento de Kyungsoo, o que pareceu uma _péssima_ ideia quando as reclamações começaram, logo no segundo dia.

O Do não gostava de morar em apartamento, era pequeno, mal tinha espaço para suas plantas, animal de estimação nem pensar. Sua cama não era tão macia quanto a do namorado, seu banheiro não tinha espaço para que os dois tomassem banho juntos de um jeito confortável e ele tinha se esquecido de pagar a internet, já que mal a usava. Acabou ficando mais rabugento ainda quando percebeu que ficava menos tempo com o Park, já que ele insistia em ir até onde morava depois do trabalho, alegando que precisava buscar algumas coisas, roupas, resolver isso e aquilo. Acabava que só conseguia vê-lo e aproveitar sua companhia quando já estava perto da hora de dormir e odiou isso, odiou muito. Começou a cogitar que talvez, só talvez, fosse uma boa ideia aquela de morar junto, mais cômodo e confortável, mais barato, mais gostoso.

Após aquela semana de muita saudade e estranheza, Chanyeol pediu para que voltassem a dormir na sua casa, além de um suave _“tenho uma surpresa pra você”_ sussurrado no telefone que deixou o namorado completamente curioso e ansioso.

Kyungsoo estava sempre reclamando de saudades do interior, de quando morava com os pais e os ajudava com a fazenda, vivia prometendo a Chanyeol que quando se casassem e tivessem bastante dinheiro voltariam para lá e nunca mais veriam as cores da cidade grande.

— Eu tinha galinhas de estimação, sabia? — contou ao namorado, dia desses, rindo baixo conforme Chanyeol enchia seu pescoço com beijos de forma distraída. — Wanda, Carol e Natasha.

Por algum motivo, Chanyeol tinha guardado aquela informação no coração e pareceu uma boa pedida trazer algo parecido com o lar de Kyungsoo para dentro da própria casa.

Foi assim que a brilhante ideia de construir um galinheiro pequenino nos fundos do quintal pareceu ser a melhor que já tivera na vida e mostrou alegremente ao namorado quando o recebeu de volta com a mochila cheia de roupas pendurada num dos ombros.

— Amor, você construiu a porra de um galinheiro no quintal — ouviu a risada alta do mais novo, parecendo feliz ao dizer aquilo e sorriu junto.

— Você gostou? — perguntou, esperançoso.

— Porra — limpou a lágrima que tinha brotado no canto dos olhos após gargalhar. — Demais. _Sério_.

— Então… Você vai morar comigo? 

— Vou, meu amor — a resposta carinhosa veio acompanhada de um abraço ao redor da sua cintura e Chanyeol sorriu. — _Depois que a gente casar_.


End file.
